


Letters From the Dead

by roseonabeach



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-12
Updated: 2014-03-21
Packaged: 2018-01-15 12:38:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1305151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseonabeach/pseuds/roseonabeach
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock Holmes gets letters frequently, but none of them are as mysterious as the ones he gets from a certain J. M. A series of letters from Moriarty to Sherlock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just fair warning, I recently gender swapped Moriarty, so instead of Jim, she's Jamie. If you're confused about the timing, this one is way before John, while Sherlock is still dabbling with drugs. Enjoy!

To Mr. Sherlock Holmes 221b Baker Street  
Hiya! We've never been properly introduced... Too bad for you! You may not know who I am, but I know you well; the world's only 'consulting detective'. I would congratulate you on your one-of-a-kind title you have, one extraordinary person alone in a world of normal and average; but that will never be true. I'm here; how could it be? Our paths may cross eventually, but that day is very, very far away, and the longer you play around with your silly little drugs, the farther away that day becomes. If you do want to _deduce ___something, want to actually put your mind to use for once, deduce this: Who am I?

_'Till next time,  
-J.M._


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm looking for betas if anyone's interested! Also, in the timeline of the show, this is right after the pool scene where we first meet Moriarty.

Sherlock-

Congrats. You didn't die. You get to live another day. That's ok; I have another plan for your end. But both you and John survived, which means you cheated in our little game. Shame on you. It's no over yet; don't even bother thinking you're safe, because you aren't. I'm everywhere, even more so than your perfect little angel brother Mycroft. And don't worry; I haven't forgotten about your little weakness for John. I look forward to continuing the game soon, but not now. I have some... Other business that needs to be taken care of first. Watch your back, Sherlock. I am a viper, and you are my prey. I will strike when you least expect it. Telling you to watch your back will make no difference; you'll just scoff at me. You're Sherlock Holmes, you can take on some silly little criminal. You're smarter than I'll ever be, you have no need to watch your back. But I will tell you anyways; watch your back. I'm coming, and I owe you something big.

XOXO  
-Jamie Moriarty


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one falls right after the trial, but before the actual Rechinbach happens, so Sherlock is still alive according the the world. Still on my everlasting searh for betas!

Sherlock- 

Nice try. Nice try, but it won't work. You can't get me locked up, not while we're still in the middle of our game. The game of wits. That's what we're playing. Who's smarter than who, who will be the first to die? You think no one can match you in wits. You're in a league all by yourself, the legendary Sherlock with his sidekick John Watson. It must get lonely, one funny little brain alone in a world of ordinary. You must be going insane. But Ben why would you solve the crimes? You think it will keep you from turning to my side, to the side of the villain. Let me just say it before you find out on your own; it won't work. This silly little game of ours will expose you, and you _will ___go insane. Your heart will finally burn, and my work will be complete. You can't survive, no matter how much smarter you are than everyone else. You will burn. I will laugh. It's destiny. I do hate to tell you his, sweetheart, but I'm smarter than you. I am better. I will win this little game of ours, and you will die. And when everything's over and you're laying lifeless on he floor, I'll be laughing. Don't you doubt it. You die, I win. There's no other way to end the game. The villain's gotta win eventually. Eventually has come.

_XOXO  
-Jamie Moriarty_

_P.S.- IOU. Something big is coming, and you'll be trapped underneath._


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right after Rechinbach, but before Sherlock's come back from the dead. I won't be able to post the last chapter until Wednesday or Thursday because I won't have any wifi until then... Sorry!

Sherlock-

I admire your efforts at trying to be dead, but taking down my 'web' makes it obvious you're still alive. Oh, and surprise! So am I! Miss me? You cheated in our little game again. Tisk, tisk, Sherlock. Didn't you learn the first time? Oh, but don't worry; you have even more weak spots now than you did last time, if that's possible. Oh, but wait! You don't know what I'm taking about! What a shock for you it will be, coming home to find your sweet little John engaged! I believe they could be expecting, too... Oh, well! Your loss, her gain! Shouldn't have faked your death; it'll only bring about more pain for you in the end. Whatever. Some people will do truly stupid things for love. Too bad the love's gone, disintegrating in to the air after... What, 3 years of you being dead? Have fun explaining to Johnny-boy how you're not dead after he's already over and forgotten the whole thing!

XOXO  
-Jamie Moriarty


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola! Sorry it took me so long to update. I've been quite busy recently. This will probably be the last chapter, but if something happens in season 4 to strike my creativity, I'll wright and post it. Chain of events puts this in the middle of season 3 episode 3. As always I'm looking for betas who have enough patience to put up with my craziness!

Sherlock-

Come back from the dead, have we? How nice of you. Wasn't I right? Do give John and Mary my congratulations. And tell them this; Jamie Watson has such a nice ring, doesn't it? Isn't it quite fun o know who Mary is, though? Oh, wait, but you don't. So sorry! How I'd _love ___to spill he beans and tell you everything, dear... But I think me knowing more than you is torture enough for now. Don't you wish you hadn't cheated? Poor little third wheel, reverting back to old habits to feel loved. Mycroft would be ashamed. How is that darling brother of yours? Still doing quite well? Not for much longer, I suppose. Our little game is coming to an end, though. What a shame... I had quite a bit of fun twisting your mind around. Even if you didn't die this time, I will still have won. Sherlock Holmes may very well live, but you won't. Sherlock will be a broken man, insane and forgotten, and I will laugh harder than I ever have before.

_XOXO  
-Jamie Moriarty_

_P.S.- No cheating. Worse things can still happen... Wouldn't it be quite a shame to loose John?_


End file.
